Legends of High-School
by Catmandu22
Summary: The name sucks, I know. Find a better one and I'll be glad to accept it. Rating for language and gestures. Korra is the preppy blonde that everyone (no one) likes. Mako and Bolin are the brooding brothers. Korra's crush dates her bestfriend and it all goes up hill from there. Mostly...
1. Chappie One

Disclaimer: Ya see, I would own this if my idiota brother hadn't sold it to Nickelodeon. Stupid bro…

**Yeah, this is a LOK story, AU style! Enjoy!**

_**I don't think you telling them to enjoy it makes them enjoy it.**_

**Kanko! I was wondering when you would show up!**

**_Well I did. And the only reason is that I looovvvveee Mako. So there._**

**But you said your favorite thing to do was to read my fanfic!**

**_I hate it when you remember stuff._**

**Yay!**

**_Just let them read the story already!_**

* * *

Korra was popular. She was nice (to her friends), friendly (sometimes), judgmental (to everyone but her friends), and pretty. Okay, she was smokin. But anyways. She had her best friend, Amanda, and her crush, Iroh, and her life was perfect. She was a junior and lovin it. Until one day…

Korra woke up and tapped her stereo with a finger. It started blasting Brittany Spears's 'Oops I Did It Again' and she smiled. She ran to her closet and pulled out a magenta T-shirt, white jeans, and hot pink wedges. She dressed and curled her naturally 'from-a-bottle' light blonde hair. She 'ate' breakfast (half an apple) and kissed her daddy good bye (**on the cheek you pervs!**).

She got in her yellow bug and drove to school, singing (off key, might I add) to Justin Bieber.

~~Cue annoying bell in the tune of X-Men Theme Song(**that would be the awesomest school bell ever!)**~~

Korra sat down at lunch and tapped her pink-polished fingernails on the table. She was smiling and she couldn't wait to tell Amanda about her Prom dress ideas. It was in four months but a girl had to get ready! Then her perfect day came crashing down. Iroh and Amanda were holding hands and walking over to the table. Amanda had a smile on her face and said, "Hi Kor! Guess what?"

She lifted the hand that was still holding Iroh's hand. And Korra stood, grabbed her tray, and scoffed, "Lemme guess, you're dating?"

She then stormed off and sat down at the farthest table from her ex-crush and ex-best friend's table. This happened to be the table of Bolin and Mako Anderson, the only people who sat by themselves.

Bolin wore a green shirt with a tan leather vest, baggy jeans, and green Converse. He was listening to music through his headphones (on one ear off the other) while eating. Mako was wearing a dark red t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans with a hole at the knee, and black Converse low stops. He had his foot planted on the chair beside him and the crook of his elbow resting on his knee.

Bolin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Korra was happy and content with killing her mashed potatoes with her fork until Mako said, "What _exactly_ do you think you're doing, 'Kor'?" He said, using the nickname people (by people I mean the popular kids) called her as an insult instead of a friendly gesture and Korra took a deep breath.

She looked at him and said, "Eating, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Bolin smirked slightly and Mako put his foot on the ground and leaned on the table, "It looks like you've made a mistake. Your little worshipers are over there. Do you need me to guide you?"

Korra let out a cold laugh, "No. But I meant to sit here, so what are _you_ doing 'Ko'?" Using his name the same way he used hers.

Bolin snorted and Mako tried to hit his head. Bolin ducked and Mako ended up hitting his back instead. Korra rolled her eyes, put her elbow on the table, and rested her chin on her palm. She cleared her throat and the brothers looked at her expectantly, "Well, if you're not gonna tell me what you're doing I'll ask Bolin. Bolin, what are you doing?"

Bolin rolled his eyes and tapped his headphones, "Listening to Metallica. Actually, now it's Green Day. I have a question, why _are_ you here?"

Korra opened her mouth to respond when Amanda whisper-shouted, "Korra!? What are you doing!?"

Korra felt her blood boil. Amanda knew how Korra felt about Iroh, yet she went out with him. So Korra did the one thing she'd never thought she'd do to her 'best friend'. She turned around, flashed a false smile, and shot her a bird.

The entire lunch room gasped.

Korra turned back around and saw Bolin holding out his head phones. She looked at him confusedly and he rolled his eyes, "Metal, Rock, Punk. All of it helps the brooding teenager who just got screwed by her friends."

Mako looked unmoved and Korra accepted the head phones. The music blasting through surprised her but she leaned back in her chair. Mako was arguing with Bolin about something and Bolin started mocking him. Korra got a forkful of mashed potatoes, bent the fork back, and launched the squashed starch at Mako's face. It hit his cheek and he slowly wiped it off. Bolin sat there with a stunned look on his face and then started laughing. Korra got another forkful of mashed potatoes and (instead of throwing them at Mako) stuffed them in her mouth.

* * *

To be continued.

**As you can tell, this is different from my other stories. I felt like writing this and it was written.**


	2. Chappie Two

**Any introductions you want to make?**

**_As you probably know, Korra was a prick. Now she's _****trying****_ not to be. Enjoy!_**

**Couldn't have said it better myself.**

_**Well... technicaly I am you...**_

**STOP! You're gonna make my brain explode!**

_**Catmandu22 wishes me to tell you she owns NOTHING!**_

* * *

Korra POV

I was up all night… erasing the old me. School sucked yesterday. After lunch, someone had spread a rumor that I was begging Amanda to be my friend again and that I was practically throwing myself at everyone who would be nice to me, that I was desperate for a friend.** (Three guesses to who 'someone' is and the first two don't count.)**

So I found this stuff that washed out all the hair dye I had put in my hair so that Amanda and I could match. My hair (instead of blonde) was now chestnut brown and it looked better, 'like way better' (note the mocking.)

I tossed out anything that was pink or girly in my closet and realized that was all of my clothes. So I raided my sisters' closet and found some cool clothes. I wore a big COD T-Shirt tightened around my waist, dark jeans with rips in them, and black boots.

My hair was curled and cascading down my shoulders.

I gave my Vera Bradley back-pack to my little cousin and bought a new black one with the words PEACE, Love, and Freedom written in cursive all over it.

I grabbed an apple and paused. Then I picked up a banana to add to my meal. I decided to walk to school (I only lived a few minutes away) and ate my apple while I walked. A convertible pulled up alongside me and followed me. A girl laughed, "Hey look! A new emo dork!" The crew laughed.

I smiled and wiped apple residue off my mouth and threw the apple core at the car. The girl shrieked and shouted, "Eww!"

I looked at her and sneered, it was Amanda. Amanda's eyes widened, "Korra?!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Go. To. Hell."

Amanda gasped and I turned down the path way to the front door.

* * *

Mako POV

I was… conflicted. I hated Korra Mathews, the pretty prep of popularity (**wow that was a lot of 'P's). **But I _didn't_ hate Korra Mathews, the girl that flung food at me the day before. I wasn't sure I was happy about that.

At lunch Bolin sat down across from me and searched his back pack for his head phones. Bolin groaned, "Aw crap! Korra took my head phones! And my I-Pod!"

I snorted, "Nice, Bo. Good luck getting those back, she isn't gonna sit here anyt…"

I was interrupted by a girl slamming her lunch tray down, plopping in a chair, and _handing_ _Bolin his headphones. _Bolin accepted them with a grin and I did a double take, "Korra?"

The girl wearing the black COD T-shirt, ripped jeans, and brown hair looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, that's me."

I sneered, "Ya know, just cuz you're pissed at your friends, don't mean you can sit here again today."

Korra laughed. She actually laughed. At me. Then she said, "Save the tough guy act for another time, pretty boy."

Korra's smile widened as Torra walked over and sat down beside Bo. Torra eyed me and looked at Korra, "Why are you wearing my stuff?"

I planted my chin on my fist, "Will someone please tell me why she's sitting here?!"

Korra scoffed and looked at Torra, "I'm sitting here cuz Amanda's a loser, Iroh's a jerk, and I want to. I'm wearing your stuff because my old clothes suck."

Torra leaned back in her chair. She was the only girl that Bolin and I allowed at our table, when she wanted to sit with us, and she was Korra's twin sister. They were exact opposites in everything but their looks. Korra was preppy & Torra was scary, Korra made fun of people & Torra helped people, Korra was liked by the popular kids & Torra was feared by them, Korra couldn't hold her own in a fight & no one would even try to fight Torra. You see where I'm leading this?

Torra was wearing a purple T-shirt that said, "I cry because I'm surrounded by dumb people, and that makes me sad" in big bold letters, a blue punk rocker shirt (ya know, the ones with like 4 layers of poof) that ended above her knees, and purple Converse All-Stars that reached her knees.

She nodded and Bolin asked, "Are any more people gonna sit with us, cuz, if they are, I need to find new friends."

Torra raised an eyebrow, "And what friends are those?"

Bolin smacked her head lightly and Torra stuck her tongue out at him.

"So this is who you're sitting with now?"

We all turned our heads to the end of the table where Amanda stood with her hands on the table, her weight supported by her arms. Korra tightened her mouth into a line and ignored her.

Amanda scoffed and 'whispered' to the person standing next to her, "She's just trying to get into Iroh's pants by making him jealous but she just looks like a whore. She's so pitiful it's sad, I mean, sitting with the emo guys and wearing… _that_… it is soo obvious she wants to sleep with them so she started dressing like them to do so. It's just sad."

Korra stood and scowled, "Back. Off. Before I make you."

Amanda pouted sarcastically, "Or what, you'll sic your friends on me? Oh that's right, you don't have any."

Torra stood but Korra clenched her fists, "Or I'll beat the living shit out of you."

Amanda faltered for a second before regaining her composure. She flipped her hair and sauntered away.

I sighed and said, "You can stay, she's a bitch. I mean, even more of one than I thought."

Bo slipped on his head phones and started bobbing his head to the music. Torra was on his I-Pod scrolling through his list. Korra was shrinking in her seat and I raised my eyebrow. I followed her line of sight to see Amanda locking lips with Iroh. She looked like she was about to kill someone and I was actually surprised when she grabbed my hand and relaxed a little. Torra snickered and I yanked, or tried to, my hand away from Korra's hand but she was surprisingly strong and just squeezed my hand really hard.

"Let. Me. Go. _Now._" I whispered.

"No. I need to hold something, deal with it."

I deciding on letting her hold my hand. For her sake! Not mine! I… uh… Er… Shut it.

* * *

I was getting home from shopping with Torra. Here's what I got:

6 different pairs of jean shorts that ended well above my knee.

12 pairs of ripped jeans (4 regular colored, 3 black, 1 red, 1 white, and 2 paint splattered)

3 P!nk T-shirts

15 CDs ( 6 P!nk, 2 Linkin Park, 4 Taylor Swift, 2 Adele, and 1 Avril Lavigne.)

16+ T-shirts that are a lot like the one my sister wore to school.

6 dresses (kinda rocker style.)

3 Alice in wonderland T-Shirts (Alice, Cheshire, and the Mad Hatter)

5 gamer t-shirts (2 Black ops, 1 COD, 2 guitar hero.)

A few Adv. Time T-shirts

15+ Cartoon T-Shirts

20+ leggings

A LOT of converse (approx. 10+ low rise, 15+ regular cut, and 13 knee high. They. Are. Awesome.)

And about twenty skirts like the one my sister wore, but more… me.

Yeah, I'm broke now!

Torra helped me get my outfit for tomorrow ready and I couldn't help but think this was the first time we were having fun together. So, in a way, I kinda _owe_ Amanda… Nah.


	3. Chappie Three

**Okay, someone said that they didn't like my comparision of Korra and Torra. I urge you to keep in mind that that was not the Korra that we all know and love, that was the PPP (pretty popular prep) Korra. Capeshe? **

_**I thought that was pretty obvious. **_

**As did I.**

_**GUess what! I'm getting a new friend!**_

**You are? I'm gonna have ****_another_**** voice? NO!**

_**Yep. he'll be introduced next chappie. CATMANDU22 OWNS NOTHING!**_

* * *

Korra POV

Torra and I walked to school and she was talking to me, "So, you ready for today?"

I donned a confused look and cocked my head, "Whadda mean?"

She laughed slightly, "I mean, showing the world your new look. Or at least Middle Low High School…"

I was really confused now, "But I showed them yesterday… Didn't I?"

Torra shook her head, "Nah. You stole my look. This is the same look only more… You."

I looked at my clothes. I wore a blue t-shirt that read "Cool story bro." with a like symbol from Facebook, a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee, and low rise blue Converse. My hair had a few thin silver and black feathers where my bangs are. They curl with the rest of my hair and make it look pretty cool.

Yesterday my outfit was different. I felt more comfortable in the clothes I wore today and I looked pretty cool (I use that phrase too often). My sister grinned, "So… why'd you grab Mako's hand?"

I sputtered, "What!? I grabbed it… um… cuz… Amanda was being an Ass."

Torra nodded, "Okay, but you could've grabbed the table or the chair or your fork so… why'd you grab _Mako_?"

I hate when she uses logic.

I looked at the ground and mumbled, "Shut it."

~~CHOCO BANANA MAN!~~

MAKO POV

I had first period study hall. With Korra. She sat down a few seats away from me and took out her books. I rolled my eyes and propped my feet on the chair across from me. She looked at me, "Are you allowed to do that?"

I snort, "No. Does it matter?"

She looked as though debating whether or not to tell me to stop and eventually just dropped it. I thought it over and, a bit forcefully, dropped my legs.

I didn't miss the grateful smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

I took out my notebook and started on my project for art class. Don't judge. I was drawing a girl that meant a lot to me. I was just sketching an outline right now. I could fill in the details later, once I figured out who I was going to sketch.

She was looking at my picture and I sat my pencil down, "Am I interesting to you?"

She shook her head, "No. Your picture is." She stated.

I looked at her, "How." I demanded.

She raised an eyebrow, "How what?"

"How can you go back and forth from being little miss 'I have a pole shoved up my ass' to big bad 'Bad Ass'?"

She laughed. At me. Again. I hate that. She slid her stuff down the table and moved to the chair next to me. She leaned on the table and flipped her hair, out of habit I suppose, "I'm trying to get rid of the preppy Korra, but it's embedded into my blood and it comes up when I can't help it. Like just then…"

I rolled my eyes and continued drawing.

~~FREE THE CUPCAKES!~~

Korra POV

I walked into third period, English, and sat down in my assigned seat. Which happens to be right next to Amanda. She scoffed and whispered to Jeni (my replacement, as it were), "Look at her, she thinks she's _so cool._ I mean, Mako, seriously? Sure he's _cute_ but so are killer whales. I heard that—"

I looked at her and hissed, "Shut up, bitch."

I was glad when the teacher told us to quiet down.

~~What time is it? **ADVENTURE TIME!** What? No! Its 3:30, you weirdo!~~

TORRA POV

Korra was doing pretty well in the whole new look aspect. She wasn't carrying herself like she had a lot of confidence though so I decided to through a party to help her with it. She didn't take it very well.

"You're doing what?!"

I cringed, "Throwing a party tonight."

Korra started pacing, "But… but… ugh! Ugh! UGH!"

I stifled a laugh and said, "Look. Phil isn't gonna be home for another few days."

She threw her hands in the air and looked at me incredulously, " It doesn't matter that dad isn't home! It's the fact that I'm going to be in a house full of people WITH NO ONE TO HANG OUT WITH!"

I rolled my eyes, "Now you're over reacting. You asked me to help you get rid of the preppy you, well this is the first step. Now, come on, let's get an outfit picked out for you."

She grumbled but walked over to the closet. I pulled out a purple skirt and a white shirt that read, "Look with your eyes, not your hands." in purple. She looked at it and grinned, "Cool."

I smirked, "C'mere."

I led her to my room and handed her a pair of thigh high black boots. Her mouth dropped open and she said, "Tho… those are your favorite boots! THANK YOU!"

She hugged me and then ran to change.

You're probably wondering why I call my dad Phil. Well he's not really my dad. Korra and I are adopted, Phil is the guy that adopted us.

Korra walked out of the bathroom and went to put her hair in a ponytail when I said, "No. Straighten it."

She donned a confused look and sat down in front of me.

I started straightening her hair and she asked me, "Who all did you invite?"

"Mako, Bo, Jenifer, Amanda, Iroh–"

"WHAT!?"

"Chill. I invited them so you could show off how hot you look and how much better off without her you are."

"I was talking about Iroh."

"Show off Mako."

"But I—"

"Yes you do."

"Fine, who else?"

"Um… a lot of others that you don't really know."

"Okay."

"Done."

She got up and looked in the mirror, "Thanks."

I shrugged, "Just remember that you owe me."

~~**MATHMATICAL!** Dude, we're in science class!~~

Korra POV

I opened the door for the next wave of people. It was Amanda, Jeni, and Iroh. Amanda flipped her hair and sauntered in.

I was about to close the door when someone's foot stopped it.

"Not gonna let us in?"

Mako and Bolin walked in and Mako swallowed, "Kor… Korra?"

I smirked and bowed, "The one and only."

Mako rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Bolin waved, "Hi Korra. Sup?"

I laughed and waved him in.

~~THE END!~~

**More to come. The next chapter's the party! YAY!**

_**Give us ideas for the party, we've got nothin!**_


End file.
